When in Mystic Falls FR
by Momoii94220
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si les Cullen, Bella et Jacob ont pris des vacances pour Noël à Mystic Falls? Avec 9 Vampires, 2 Loup-Garou, 1 sorcière blanche et une poignée d'êtres humains, seuls les problèmes peuvent poursuivre nos vampires préférés. Je ne suis pas tres douée pour les trad desoler.
1. ChapterPrologue

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, chères lectrice,**_

_**J'ai lu énormément de fiction twilight et j'ai même tentée d'en écrire, mais cela n'a pas bien fonctionné j'ai donc décidée de me lancer dans la traduction. **_

_**Voili voilou,**_

_**A Bientôt.**_

_**Titre**__** :**_** When in Mystic Falls**

_**Auteur**_** : Lily Hastings-Salvatore**

**_Traducteur_ : moi**

**_Rated_ : T**

**_Résumé_ : Qu'arriverait-il si les Cullen, Bella et Jacob ont pris des vacances pour Noël à Mystic Falls? Avec 9 Vampires, 2 Loup-Garou, 1 sorcière blanche et une poignée d'êtres humains, seuls les problèmes peuvent poursuivre nos vampires préférés.**

**_Cette fiction appartient Lily Hastings-Salvatore, moi je ne fais que la retranscrire pour quelle vous soit accessible et aussi je m'excuse d'avance pour les faute grammatical due à ma piètre traduction._**

**_Merci de votre attention en espérant que cette lecture vous plaira._**

**_Momoii94220._**

* * *

**Prologue**** :**

Bella POV

Je fredonne dans mes pensées, et je me suis assise sur le perron de la maison. C'était les vacances de Noël, et le lycée était fini. J'ai regardé autour, un petit sourire se jouant sur mes lèvres. Le ciel était gris, le sol était d'une couleur brun foncé, qui était, d'après Edward, la couleur de mes yeux, et les arbres dans la forêt près de ma maison étaient plus verts que jamais. Le fait qu'il ne pleuvait pas, à Forks, Washington, l'un des endroits les plus pluvieux sur la terre, c'était un plus.

J'ai regardé vers le livre que je lisais: Les hauts de hurlevent. Je le connais pratiquement par cœur; je l'ai lu tant de fois auparavant, mais j'ai toujours senti un réconfort quand je pensais à Heathcliff, Catherine et leurs problèmes…

Je n'ai généralement pas beaucoup de temps pour le lire attentivement. D'habitude, je traînais avec mon petit ami, Edward Cullen, ou mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Edward était en train de chasser pour avec sa famille pour le moment. Ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire; c'est un vampire, mais un «végétarien». Et mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. Même si pratiquement tous mes proches sont des créatures mythiques, je suis coincé avec le rôle de l'humaine ennuyeuse. Je veux qu'Edward me change, mais il m'a donné une condition: le mariage et je ne sais pas si ça va être une bonne idée de se marier à 18 ans. La plupart des gens pensent une chose de ceux qui se marient jeunes: Grossesse.

Je pensais justement du fait qu'Edward et moi n'étions mêmes pas actifs sexuellement, quand j'ai senti des bras froids m'enlacer. J'ai mis mon livre et lui ai sourit, tout comme nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans la plus douce des étreinte. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du miel, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas soif.

"Tu n'as pas froid? Il fait assez froid ici», a commenté Edward, regardant ma blouse en coton à manches longues et mon pantalon cargo.

Je secouai la tête, faisant voler mes longs cheveux brun ondulés dans mon visage. « Non, je n'ai pas vraiment froid, » dis-je, mais je frissonnais, car j'ai senti le vent froid de l'hiver.

Edward à lever les yeux au ciel, un signe qu'il ne me croyait pas vraiment. Il enleva sa veste beige et me la donnât. IL portait un maillot à manches courtes aujourd'hui, mais il ne se sentait pas le froid. J'étais hypnotisé pendant quelques secondes, à regarder ses muscles blanc et froid. Il était parfait, et l'étais-je ? Eh bien, non.

Il me bouscula légèrement, me sortant de ma rêverie et en envoyant des frissons vers le bas de mon corps. Rapidement, je me suis glissé dans la veste, non pas parce que j'ai eu froid, mais parce que je voulais sentir son doux parfum. Il sentait merveilleusement pour moi; si doux d'une manière céleste, comme le miel et le lait.

Après avoir mis la veste, j'ai souri comme sa douce odeur m'enveloppait. Edward mis son bras nu autour de moi, et m'a serrer contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me tira sur ses genoux, et pendant quelques secondes, j'ai juste profité de sa merveilleuse présence.

« Comment était la chasse? » lui ai-je demandé quand un silence suffisant était passé.

Edward me fit son sourire tordu que je préfère. Celui qui fait toutes les filles sont gaga devant lui. "C'était génial. Emmett déchiré tous ses vêtements en luttant un puma sur le sol et Rosalie a dû l'aider", m'expliquât-il.

Je souri, fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit tellement j'étais prise dans l'odeur merveilleuse de mon copain, et il me serra plus fortement dans ses bras. Je levai les yeux au son d'un raclement de gorge. Je vis mon père, Charlie Swan, devant chez nous. Ou plutôt, devant Edward.

"Oui, papa?" lui ai-je demandé, aussi innocemment que je le pouvais. Je lui offris un sourire, mais il n'a pas souri en retour.

Charlie soupira: «Il est presque quatre heures. Tu ne vas pas à préparer le diner?" Voulut-il savoir, ses mains sur les hanches. Il était vêtu de ses jeans délavés préfères avec un maillot des Yankee, ce qui veut dire il y avait probablement un match qu'il voulait regarder.

"Ouais, ouais. Je serai là dans 10 minutes», murmurai-je, agitant la main pour demander à mon père de partir. J'entendis Edward rire et Charlie grogner. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder un instant, avant de se retourner, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et rentra dans la maison. Je rie aussi.

« Tu vas le rendre fou, tu sais » m'informa Edward.

J'ai souri: «Eh bien, je t'aime comme une folle», lui répondis-je en lui touchant la joue.

Edward sourit en retour, poussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, et me regardant comme si j'étais la chose la plus étonnante dans le monde. « Je t'aime plus » me dit-il, la note affectueuse qui était toujours dans sa voix quand il me parlait, dominant plus que jamais.

Il m'a embrassé sur la joue, à la légère, et je me sentais étincelles tirer à travers mon corps. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser correctement lorsque je me suis trouvé tiré vers le haut.

Je levai les yeux, surpris, de voir sœur adoptive d'Edward, Alice, et un de mes meilleurs amis, en me souriant. Ses yeux couleur miel téter fumaient, et ses cheveux hérissés noir était aussi plein d'entrain que jamais. Elle avait un regard enthousiaste sur ses traits minuscules, et comme d'habitude était parée de haut en bas dans le concepteur.

«Bella!" S'écriait-elle, se penchant pour un câlin. Elle sentait bon aussi. Comme Freesias »et d'autres types de fleurs.

Son compagnon, Jasper, se tenait près du jaune Porsche, qui venait de paraître il y a quelques secondes. Il m'a offert un sourire, et je lui fais signe. Il n'était pas du genre à parler beaucoup ou à communiquer ses sentiments avec moi, même s'il était empath.

Alice a répondu à mes yeux, son propriétaire pétillant d'excitation. «J'ai vu où nous allons pour les vacances d'hiver," Elle éclata, sa voix chanter la chanson qu'il a toujours été.

Edward se leva, mettant son bras autour de ma taille. "Quoi? Je ne vais pas n'importe où", j'ai dit à Alice, tout comme Edward me chuchota à l'oreille.

"Tu as juste prétendre savoir ce qu'elle dit, et alors peut-être qu'elle va s'en aller," Il plaisantait.

Alice avait l'air agacé, mais seulement se moquer ennuyé. Edward était le frère préféré d'Alice, et la réciproque était vrai, pas beaucoup de choix mais compte tenu que son autre sœur était Rosalie, qui me regardait avec de tels regards que si ils pouvaient tuer, je serais morte un million de fois. «J'ai entendu ça! Et devinez où c'est, Bella?" demandât-elle, en regardant son frère avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je soupirai, "Alice au pays, autant que dans La Alice land tu crois que je vais quelque part, je ne viens vraiment pas», lui dis-je.

«Si, tu viens" insistât-elle, en roulant des yeux caramel à moi dans un «faire vrai» geste. «Maintenant, devine! Où? Ou devrais-je le dire?" Sa voix bourdonnait avec autant d'énergie que je pensais qu'elle serait en mesure de mettre nos câbles électriques en surcharge si elle se contente de les toucher.

Je levai les yeux, «Dis-moi», ai-je murmuré. Parfois, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'essayer d'argumenter avec Alice. Elle était juste, euh, Alice.

"Mystic Falls, en Virginie. C'est dans le sud, donc ça va être chaud cette période de l'année. Mais il ne sera pas tout le soleil. Nous sommes en Décembre", Alice se tut, semblant aussi animée comme elle avait commencé.

"Suis-je censé savoir où est ce Mystic machin truc?" Demandais je confuse.

« Pas vraiment j'ai vos billet ici. Ça va être tellement amusant, nous y allons tous! Edward, toi, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et moi," Me dit-elle, tout excité. Elle fouilla dans son sac fourre-tout concepteur de la chaux, et en tira deux enveloppes.

«Je ne pense pas que Charlie va me laisser venir" dis-je, en prenant les billets dans mes mains, avant de les ouvrir.

Alice sourit: «Il sera d'accord» Son sourire ce fit hésitant une seconde: «Mais vous devez prendre Jacob. Je l'ai vu dans une vision:" Elle se tourna alors son sourire plein puissance à nouveau.

Edward grogna à côté de moi: «Pourquoi doit-il venir?" A-t-il demandé, en me regardant ennuyé.

Alice l'ignora, et je soupire, serrant les billets. «Quand partons-nous?" lui demandais-je.

"Demain soir. Vous aurez juste assez de temps pour emballer vos affaires. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez les enfants, Jazz et moi allons faire du shopping pour le voyage. Attend-toi à des charges de vêtements, Bella. » Elle eut un petit rire, avant de sauter sur son mari, et de lui prendre la main. Jasper n'a pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que sa femme.

"Combien de temps allons-nous rester?" lui demandais-je.

"L'ensemble de vacances de Noël, le Nouvel An, peut-être plus », il y eu une étincelle dans ses yeux topaze.

Je soupirai, pendant que Charlie frappe à la fenêtre. Il a reconnu Alice et lui fit signe. Elle agita la main, avec impatience. Charlie adore Alice. Il a toujours adoré, et vice versa, il allait toujours.

"Eh bien, les magasins attendent. Toodles," Alice cria en agitant la main vers moi, et glissa dans sa Porsche jaune.

«Je viendrai demain très tôt pour vous aider à emballer," Elle a appelé, et je gémis. Je pris la main Edwards, et le conduisit dans la maison.

«Au revoir, Alice,» ai-je murmuré.

Alice agita encore une fois la main avant de mettre la voiture en marche arrière.

Je levai les yeux: «Tu as une sœur qui est folle», j'ai dit à mon petit ami.

Edward sourit: «Et toi des meilleurs amis qui sont fou », répondit-il.

"Tu veux dire Alice ou Jake?" Le taquinais-je.

"Les deux," Murmura Edward, alors que je fermais la porte derrière nous. Edward a mis son bras autour de mon épaule, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine, en passant devant Charlie dans le salon. Il été en train de regarder un match, comme je m'y attendais.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine et a commencé à sortir certaines choses pour le dîner. Edward fit une salade du jardin, et je fis rapidement des ailes de poulet frit et des frites françaises. Je mis un peu de jus sur la table, puis j'appelé Charlie pour le dîner.

Edward s'excusa dans le salon, en disant qu'il avait déjà mangé chez lui, je me suis donc assis avec Charlie à la table de la cuisine pour manger.

"Très bonne ta salade, Bells," m'a informa Charlie, en mangeant son assiette de nourriture.

Je souris, "C'est Edward l'a fait," ai-je répondu. J'aurais juré que Charlie aurait recraché, mais non. Honnêtement, la salade était bonne.

Charlie hocha la tête, et par ingestion. J'ai essayé de contenir mon rire quand il écarta sa salade, et pris plutôt pris du poulet frit. J'ai pris une bouchée de mon propre poulet, me souvenant de tout le voyage Virginie.

"Papa?" Demandai-je en me sentant nerveuse.

Charlie leva les yeux, un regard soupçonneux sur son visage.

Je me suis raclé la gorge, posant ma fourchette. "Alice nous a pris des billets pour aller avec eux, en un voyage de groupe, à un certain endroit en Virginie pour un couple de semaines. Nous allons passer Noël et le Nouvel An là-bas." Lui expliquais-je, et il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Au lieu de cela, il a mis des frites françaises dans sa bouche.

«Edward y va-t-il?" voulut-il savoir, plissant ses yeux brun foncé sur moi.

«Oui,» lui dis-je honnêtement en soupirant. "Mais Alice m'a donné un billet pour Jacob aussi,» ajoutai-je.

Visage de Charlie s'éclaira soudain, comme je savais que ça allait. "Jake y va, hein?" A-t-il demandé

J'ai hoché la tête: «Ouais. Alors, puis-je y aller?" Demandai-je.

"Si Jake y va, alors pourquoi pas», murmura-t-il.

Je lui ai souri, "Merci papa. Nous partons demain soir. Je vais appeler Jake maintenant», lui répondis-je, je mis mes frites dernière dans ma bouche et partit poser la plaque dans l'évier.

Charlie sourit: «Je suis sûr que vous allez tous vous amusez" Dit-il, en continuant son repas.

Je me suis précipité dans la salle de bain, et dit à Edward ce que Charlie avait dit. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, mais il m'a laissé appeler Jacob. "Hey Jake," murmurai-je, après qu'il eut décroché

"Hey Bella. Tu ne m'a pas appelé depuis longtemps," me réprimandât-il.

«J'étais occupé », soupirais je

«Bien sûr, bien sûr,» répondit-il, sarcastique.

«Euh, d'accord. Alice a obtenu des billets pour aller pour les vacances de Noël en Virginie. Elle t'a pris un billet», expliquai-je.

Jake fit une pause, "Des vacances avec des suceurs de sang?" demandât-il.

"Et moi, j'aimerais que tu puisse venir. J'aime passer du temps avec toi», lui dis-je en souriant.

Jacob hésita encore. "Etes-vous sûr que vous me voulez là-bas?"

"Affirmatif", lui dis-je, et c'est en partie la vérité. Je voulais qu'il parte, mais c'était Charlie, qui a insisté là-dessus.

"D'accord, je viendrai. Je le dois dire à Sam. Quand partons-nous?"

"Demain soir, et nous restons pendant quelques semaines", lui expliquais-je.

"Ok, quel aéroport?"

«Euh, viens chez moi, demain après-midi, et nous irons tous ensemble», Lui dis-je. Jake n'avait pas l'air très heureux, mais il me dit qu'il serait là, avant de raccrocher pour qu'il puisse aller le dire à Billy et Sam.

J'ai souri, me tournant vers Edward. "On dirait que nous allons à Mystic Falls," lui dis-je

Edward hocha la tête: «Avec un chien," murmura-t-il.

J'ai ri, "Oh allez, il n'est pas si mal. Peut-être que vous allez devenir amis," j'ai pleuré.

Edward grogna: «Ouais, peut-être, et jamais», murmura-t-il, enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, et je me suis soudain rendu compte que j'étais excité d'aller à Mystic Falls. Je pourrais dire dès aujourd'hui, ça allait être un voyage d'enfer.

* * *

_**Ps : Dites-moi si vous voulez que je vous traduise les notes du traducteur par la suite.**_

_**Bize et à dans 1 mois tout au plus pour le premier chapitre.**_

_**Momoii94220 pour vous servir.**_

_**PS: si quelqu'un veut bien être mon ou ma bêta c'est ok**_

_**choos'**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonjour,**_

_**je tient a m'excuser pour mon retard mais je suis en pleine periode d'exam' pour mon BEP**_

_**alors voila le premier chapitre**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Préparations**_

**Bella P.O.V **

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, avec quelqu'un qui me secouait. «Charlie, je suis encore fatigué », me suis-je plaint, tirant les couvertures sur ma tête. J'ai refermé mes yeux, savourant la chaleur de mon lit. J'étais épuisé. Pourquoi essayait-il de me réveiller?

Soudain, les couvertures ont m'ont été retiré. «Espèce d'idiote, je ne suis pas Charlie. C'est moi, Alice. Et nous allons faire tes valises», s'écria-t-elle.

"Nous?" Lui ai-je demandé en plissant les yeux afin de les habituer à la lumière. Je levai les yeux pour voir Edward debout à côté d'elle, un sourire amusé sur son visage. Je me suis assis, et remis mes cheveux rapidement, en souriant.

«Edward,» murmurai-je, il vint vers moi et m'embrassa à légèrement. Je me suis alors levé et partie dans la salle de bain. Après avoir eu mon moment humain, et laver mon visage, je suis retourné dans la pièce.

Alice avait des habits m'appartement dans une main, un grand sac poubelle noir ouvert dans l'autre. Edward était assis sur mon lit, l'air fatigué. "Que faites-vous?" Demandai-je, en lui jetant mon pull bleu marine dans le sac.

« On se débarrasse des choses d'on tu n'as pas besoin », dit-elle, me lançant une camisole rose et un slim beige. «Habille-toi », m'ordonnât-elle.

"Je ne mets pas de rose » Je fis un signe vers la chemise rose, qui de toute évidence ne m'appartient pas.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, et m'en jata un identique de couleur bleu ciel. Je lui retourner la rose, et je dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, Alice avait fermé ma garde-robe, et à la place avait une grosse valise bleue, que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, en face d'elle, et le sac plein de mes vêtements.

"Pourquoi as-tu jeté mes vêtements? Que vais-je porter?" lui ai-je demandé, demandant de l'aide à Edward par le regard, en me laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le lit.

Edward soupira: «Tu n'as pas à les jetés » commençât-il.

«Mais ils sont hideux», se plaint-elle, en éloignant de nous le sac d'un coup de pied

Je lui lançais un faux sourire: «Merci beaucoup», murmurai-je, sarcastique.

Alice sourit: «De rien. Bella, j'ai une nouvelle garde-robe pour toi, ici. Je viens de recevoir tout ça hier," expliquât-elle.

«Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de vêtements», lui dis-je en soupirant.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel: «Bien sûr que si. Une fille ne peut jamais avoir trop de vêtements," murmura-t-elle, comme en ferment la fermeture éclair de la valise bleue.

« Valise faite », s'écria-t-elle.

« Quoi? Mais je ne l'ai même pas faite", lui dis-je, en soulevant la valise avec méfiance.

"Je l'ai faite pour toi, idiote. Ta valise est entièrement approuver" Me dit-elle avec un large sourire sur le visage, lui donnant l'air adorable.

Je lançais un regard effrayé à Edward, qui vient en riant. Il m'embrassa sur la joue: «Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Elle a emballé tous nos sacs aussi», expliquât-il.

Alice sourit: «Oui, tout seul celui-ci. Boy, il était difficile de faire des vêtements dans la taille d'Emmett," murmura-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux, ouvrir la valise. Je fouillais dans celle-ci. Il n'y avait rien qui m'appartenait en réalité. «Pourquoi y a-t-il un bikini?" demandais-je, tenant un bikini bleu vaporeux, qui ne pouvait guère recouvrir quelque chose.

Alice leva les yeux: «Eh bien, nous sommes installés dans un hôtel 5 étoiles. Il dispose d'un spa et d'une piscine." Informât-elle, totalement blasé.

J'ai soupiré, «Alice, je pense que tu vas trop loin pour ce voyage », l'informais-je.

Alice secoua la tête, "je serais allé trop loin si j'avais loué une limousine et un jet privé. Nous allons juste en première classe» rayonnat-elle.

Je gémis, poussant mes cheveux bruns de mes yeux. Je senti un grondement dans mon estomac; je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir. J'avais passé des heures dans ma chambre avec Edward jusqu'à ce que je s'endorme.

Alice et Edward eurent un petit rire, «Je pense que nous avons besoin de quelque chose à manger», murmura-t-il en se levant et en prenant ma main. Sa main était froide, mais j'avais pris l'habitude, sa froideur étant quelque chose de confortable. Quelque chose de réconfortant et agréable.

Je me suis levé, et nous sommes tous allés jusqu'à la cuisine. "Que veux-tu?" Demanda Edward, ouvrant le frigo et regardant à l'intérieur. Charlie était allé rendre visite à Billy ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'il n'était pas ici.

Je hausse les épaules: «n'importe quoi», lui dis-je, et Alice s'assit en face de moi à la table de la cuisine.

«Je suis tellement excité putain», s'écria-t-elle.

"Je peux voir ça », commentais je, en lui souriant.

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas, toi aussi, excité? Tu as tué mon délire", Se plaignit-elle.

Je levai les yeux: «Tu agis comme si, tu prenais de la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça », murmurai-je, et Alice tapa ma main en plaisantant.

«Je suis tellement heureuse de voyager avec ma meilleure amie, sans parents! Nous pouvons faire la fête, sortir, magasiner," s'écria-t-elle.

«Pourquoi, Carlisle et Esmée, ne viennent-il pas?" Questionnais-je, gagnant un regard agacé d'Alice.

Je regarde Edward préparant une omelette, et mon estomac gronda à nouveau.

Alice sourit, «Ils vont passer Noël avec le Denalis en Alaska. Je leur ai dit que nous ne voulions pas venir," expliquât-elle.

J'hochais la tête, et Edward plaça une assiette pleine d'omelette en face de moi. Elle était extra, au fromage, juste à la façon dont je l'aime. Il posa une fourchette en face de moi, et s'assit.

"Merci », lui souris-je en mettant un morceau dans ma bouche.

Edward sourit: «Pas de problème», murmura-t-il, en poussant mes cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne se salissent dans l'omelette qui était très bonne, je la dévorais rapidement, ne m'inquiétant pas si ma gorge me brulait.

Alice sourit: «Devine quoi Bella? »

« Je sais pas, dit moi ? », soupirais-je.

«Nous sommes dans la même chambre. Jasper et Edward seront ensemble, et Rosalie et Emmett vont avoir leur propre chambre. Par ailleurs, comme Jacob, bien sûr », me dit-elle, son ton devenant légèrement acide, tandis qu'elle parlait de mon autre meilleur ami.

"Très bien, ça va être amusant», lui dis-je, entre 2 bouchées. J'étais tellement enthousiaste manger l'omelette que des morceaux tombaient de ma bouche.

Edward et Alice rit, leurs sons mélangeant ensemble comme soprano et basse. J'ai souri aussi, comme je l'ai mangé mon dernier morceau, et je me levais pour mettre mon assiette dans l'évier. Je lave rapidement mon assiette, puis me retourne vers Edward et Alice.

Alice regardait au loin, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait une vision. Edward était concentré. J'attendis patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'Alice sorte de sa vision, quelques secondes plus tard.

"Wow," fut tout ce qu'elle murmura.

"Quoi?" Je lui ai demandé concerné.

Elle a ensuite sourit: «Il y a d'autres vampires à Mystic Falls," dit-elle.

Edward avait l'air inquiet. "Ils ne sont pas tous végétariens mais au moins l'un d'entre eux l'ai. Alice, es-tu sûr que nous devrions aller?" demandat-il, en se levant et en mettant un bras protecteur autour de moi.

Alice regarda Edward comme si il venait de la gifler. "Bien sûr que nous devrions. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu tous nous collage. Il y a une fille humaine avec eux, Bella," me dit-elle, ses yeux topaze allumer tel des cigarettes

"Tu veux dire avec les vampires? Comme moi?" lui demandais-je, me sentant soudainement envieuse. Il y avait quelqu'un qui se sentait comme moi, qui ai vécu les mêmes émotions que moi.

"Oui, mais ils sont différents de nous. »

J'hoché la tête, et Edward avait toujours l'air inquiet. «Et si l'un d'eux tente d'attaquer Bella?"

Alice sourit: «Nous allons la protéger » insistat-elle, et le regard détendu sur le visage d'Edward.

"Bien sûr. Mais es-tu sûr que nous ne devrions pas mettre Carlisle et Esmée au courant? Ils ont dit qu'ils pouvaient venir si nous voulions qu'ils viennent » soulignat Edward.

Alice secoua la tête: «Pas question. Ensuite, nous ne serons pas en mesure d'avoir tout le plaisir »,se plaint-elle, bousculant Edward dans les côtes.

Edward recula, mais je savais que son toucher était aussi fragile qu'une plume. Au moins pour lui.

«Alors, quel est le prochain sur la plan?" demandais-je à Alice, et elle a immédiatement apparentes.

"Je suppose que vous serez sur votre propre pour un couple d'heures. Je dois aller faire en sorte que Emmett et Rosalie n'ont pas changé tout ce que j'ai emballé, et d'aller sur Jasper et mes bagages," Elle a expliqué, à partir vers la porte.

"Bye Alice. Quelle heure vous venez à nous chercher?" Demandai-je.

Alice réfléchit une seconde, «Environ 6 heures. Et je vais mettre vos choses, Edward, ne t'inquiete pas," rappelat-elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir.

Elle regarda sa tête en arrière dans la porte quelques secondes plus tard. "Et dit au chien de ne pas être en retard." A-t-elle plaider.

"tu l'avais compris », lui ai-je dit, et elle m'a soufflé un baiser et nous sommes partis.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, qui lui me sourit en retour. Ses yeux topazes parfaits m'ont couvé, et tout à coup il se pencha en avant, la fermeture de la distance entre nos bouches. Le baiser devint plus passionné, comme je l'ai embrassé en retour, mais Edward, comme d'habitude, l'a rompu.

Je fronçai les sourcils à lui, «Il faut toujours que nous nous separion », me suis-je plaint

«Je viens de te protéger », protestat-il, en carressant legerement ma joue.

Je secouai la tête: «Eh bien, non, Edward. Que faire si je ne veux pas être protégé? » Demandai-je en croisant les bras, dans un effort pour le regarder ennuyé.

Edward eut un petit rire, "Tu ressembles à un chaton en colère", murmura-t-il, changeant subtilement le sujet.

« Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, ne change pas de sujet », lui dis-je, au lieu de mettre mes mains sur mes hanches.

Edward sourit et glissa sa main dans la mienne. «Nous ne somme pas pressés Bella,» murmura-t-il.

"Mais je veux que tu me change»

"Et j'ai dit que je le ferais si tu veut m'epouser,» répondit-il, un sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres. Il savait ce que je ressentais à propos de cette question, et il l'a toujours utilisé contre moi.

«Edward, qu'est-ce que les gens penserons? Ils vont croire que je suis enceinte ou… » Je s'estompai.

Edward sourit: «Et depuis quand tu te fis de ce que les gens pensent ? », demandat-il.

"Comment sais-tu que je n'aime pas ce que les gens pensent?" lui repondis-je.

"Eh bien, vous me ramena après mon départ, et les gens parlaient alors » me rappelat-il.

Je soupirai, en reculant de la mémoire terrible. Chaque fois que Edward et moi avions été vus ensemble, après son retour soit après que e l'ai fait revenir d'Italie, les gens chuchotent et le bavardage, et parfois même rire. J'avais l'habitude de me convaincre qu'ils étaient tout simplement jaloux, parce qu'Edward était si parfait et tout.

J'ai hoché la tête: «Je sais, mais c'est différent», lui ai-je dit.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Edward, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de répondre. La sonnette retentit, donc je me suis dirigé vers la porte, et Edward suivi. J'ai ouvert la porte pour trouver Jake se tenait là, un pull noir le long de la valise par lui. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, probablement de la douche, et il avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

«Bella,» murmura-t-il, se penchant pour un câlin. Je l'ai embrassé en retour, et inhalé son odeur qui sentait très boisé et très grande partie de la nature sauvage.

"Hey, Jake, entre» lui dis-je en reculant, et bordures sur le côté afin qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison. Il traîna sa valise derrière lui, et j'ai fermé la porte.

«Jacob», le salua Edward, mais pas dans un très bon ton de voix.

«Edward,» répondit Jake, tout aussi bien.

Je les ai conduits dans le salon, où Jake posa son lit. «Comment tu va?" demanda Jacob, en me regardant.

«Je vais bien. Tout va bien», répondis-je, me souvenant de son billet d'avion.

"Une minute, je vais aller chercher quelque chose. Vous les gars attendre ici," je leur ai dit, se précipiter à l'étage avant de l'un d'eux ne puisse protester. J'espère que vous ne s'entretuent pas. Je me suis dit.

Je me suis dirigé dans ma chambre, et fouilla dans le tiroir où j'avais placé les billets d'avion la veille. Je sorti le mien, et le fourra dans ma propre valise, avant d'empoigner celui de Jake et de me diriger vers le bas.

Dans le salon, j'ai été heureux de voir que les deux garçons avaient survécu. Jacob avait allumé la télé et je regardais un match, et Edward s'était assis dans le fauteuil, et était flagrante à Jacob à partir du coin de l'œil.

Je me suis assis à côté de Jacob sur le canapé, et lui tendit son billet. «tes billets" murmurai-je, et Jacob regarda pendant une seconde avant de se l'enfiler dans sa valise.

"First Class, wow," murmura-t-il.

J'ai hoché la tête, "Alice est allé genre de par-dessus», expliquai-je.

Jacob haussa les épaules, "Nous voyageons avec les Cullen grands riches bien. Je suis surpris que les billets ne sont pas en or», murmura-t-il.

«Jake», marmonnai-je, cherchant dans mon esprit pour un autre sujet, heureusement Edward sauvé la journée, comme d'habitude.

«Alors, c'était Charlie de retour à la maison?" Demanda Edward, à peine reconnaissant Jacob.

Jacob hocha la tête, ses yeux coller à l'écran. "Ouais," murmura-t-il.

«Avez-vous dit Sam au sujet du voyage?" Demandai-je en pliant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Jacob hocha encore la tête: «Oui, dit-il de son amende. Ils ont suffisamment de loup-garou nouvelles pour aider autour de maintenant," a expliqué.

J'ai hoché la tête: «C'est bien,» murmurai-je.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, et il y avait une sorte de silence tendu. Celui que j'ai souvent eu autour d'Edward et Jacob. Je ne pouvais parler à l'un, puis l'autre ne dirait pas un mot. Je soupirai en me levant.

«Je vais email Renée," je leur ai dit, et Edward sauta immédiatement.

"Je vais venir», murmura-t-il, comme s'il cherchait une excuse pour quitter la salle. Dont il était probablement.

"Jake, tu vas bien dormir? Nous ne serons pas longtemps», expliquai-je.

Jacob hocha la tête, «Oui, bien sûr, que ce soit," murmura-t-il, l'air absorbé dans le match. Mais il y avait une sorte de gêne dans ses yeux bruns.

"Tu es sûr?" Demandai-je en prenant la main d'Edward.

Jacob hocha la tête, et je me suis tourné vers les escaliers avec Edward et nous avons tous deux dirigés à l'étage. J'ai soupiré, comme je me tournai vers ma chambre. Edward serra serré ma main, alors je lui lançai un sourire faible.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai chargé l'ordinateur, et que l'Internet a été le chargement, Edward brossé une main sur le côté de ma joue. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Il m'a demandé.

Je soupirai de nouveau. J'avais été en soupirant beaucoup ces derniers temps. "Je souhaite juste vous les gars pourrait s'entendre», murmurai-je, en déplaçant la souris sur l'ordinateur.

Edward sourit en regardant magnifique. «C'est une chose assez difficile à désirer,» répondit-il, mais ses yeux brillaient topaze.

"Eh bien, je veux que vous soyez amis», murmurai-je.

Edward grogna: «Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que c'est jamais qui va se passer», murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux, comme j'ai chargé mon e-mail. Il y avait un message d'Angela, mon ami de l'école, mais il était juste un message transféré. Il y avait aussi un message de Renée, en demandant comment j'allais, et se vanter de la belle saison à Jacksonville, même en hiver.

Je me suis vite tapé son dos un email, lui raconter mon voyage en Virginie, et comment je faisais bien, et que je devais y aller parce que j'avais besoin pour commencer à faire le déjeuner si j'allais prendre mon avion. J'ai ensuite éteint l'ordinateur, et se retourna vers Edward, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

«Promets-moi quelque chose", je lui ai dit, en tournant mon corps et je lui faisais face.

"Hein?" Demanda Edward, de redescendre sur terre.

«Promets-moi quelque chose, Edward,» marmonnai-je.

"Que mon amour?" Demanda Edward en prenant ma main.

J'ai soupiré: «Ce que vous pouvez essayer de s'entendre avec Jacob en Virginie," je lui ai dit.

Edward soupira: «Il faut être deux pour s'entendre avec quelqu'un:« Il m'a rappelé.

«Je vais en parler à Jake trop. Alors promettez-moi, vous allez essayer," j'ai plaidé.

Edward hocha la tête: «Je promets, mon amour», murmura-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux de cuivre qui se trouvait dans une parfaite pompadour comme d'habitude.

J'ai hoché la tête: «C'est bien,» murmurai-je en me levant.

"Maintenant, nous devons aller préparer le déjeuner. Charlie est probablement manger avec Billy, mais Jake et j'ai besoin de manger avant d'aller sur l'avion", je lui ai dit.

Edward hocha la tête: "Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas commander à un changement?" Il a demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules, en partant de la salle. «Allons demander à Jake ce qu'il veut manger», murmurai-je.

Nous sommes redescendus vers le salon, où Jake était toujours collé à la télévision.

"Hey Jake, tu as faim?" Demandai-je.

Jake leva les yeux et me sourit: «Je suis toujours faim, Bells», murmura-t-il.

J'ai hoché la tête: «C'est vrai. Comment vous sentez-vous à propos des commandes de pizza?" Demandai-je.

Jacob sourit de nouveau, mon sourire favori. Celui qui a fait sa lumière tout le visage vers le haut. Celui qui m'a fait voir en lui mon soleil personnel. "Cela sonne bien», murmura-t-il.

Je me suis retourné pour regarder Edward, qui était à la recherche de l'autre. J'ai attrapé le téléphone de la maison et a ordonné 1 pizza peppéroni supplémentaire grande et une petite mozzarella un, et 3 sodas. 2 pour Jake, et une pour moi. Puis je me suis dirigé vers le salon et Edward suivi. Je me suis assis à côté de Jake, et il s'assit sur mon autre côté.

«Rappelez-vous ce que vous avez promis,» murmurai-je, d'une voix si faible Jake ne serait pas en mesure d'entendre.

Edward soupira: «C'est en Virginie," murmura-t-il de retour.

«S'il vous plaît," j'ai plaidé, tirant lui mon meilleur look chiot, et Edward est tombé pour l'appât, près de fondre sur place.

Il me sourit, "pourquoi pas?" Il murmura.

«Jacob, comment va ta patrouille loup?" Il a demandé à Jacob, qui le regardait, surpris de voir que Edward a fait parler de lui bien.

Jake plissa les yeux vers lui: «Pourquoi vous souciez-vous? Ainsi, vous pouvez m'attaquer?" Il a demandé, se tournant vers Edward, agacé.

Edward soupira: «Je veux juste être gentil,» répondit-il.

"Eh bien, tu es un idiot sang. Comment pouvez-vous être agréable?" Jacob voulait savoir.

«Jake», j'ai mis en garde, se sentant agacement envers mon meilleur ami.

"Bella, c'est vrai», murmura-t-Jake, mais il n'a rien dit d'autre.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule Edwards, et a remarqué que Edward était de retour à flagrante à Jacob. Je soupirai. Avec eux, je n'aurais jamais gagné.

J'étais presque soulagé quand la sonnette retentit. La pizza était ici. Je me suis levé, laissant les deux, et j'ai eu la pizza du livreur. J'ai payé rapidement, puis effectué la pizza au tour de la table de cuisine. «Le dîner est servi», j'ai appelé, et j'ai entendu Jacob feuilleter le téléviseur hors tension, puis un bruit de pas.

Je me suis assis, tirant ma petite pizza vers moi. Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi, et Jacob se laissa tomber en face de moi. J'ai poussé sa pizza et deux sodas »à son égard, et Jake sourit. «Vous me connaissez bien, Bella,» murmura-t-il, comme il a commencé à creuser dans son repas.

J'ai mangé rapidement, garder mes yeux sur mon petit ami, qui avait l'air irrité de la manière dont Jacob a mangé. "Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît manger avec les bonnes manières? Il y a une dame ici," Edward mettre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je soupirai, tout comme Jacob dit. «Qui? Vous? Vous brillent certainement comme un diadème." Il murmura.

Edward le regarda fixement: «Au moins je ne suis pas un chien," Il a tiré en arrière.

"Le chien est le meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui est sangsue," Jacob craché, venimeux.

Je me levai, plaçant ma boîte à pizza et canette de soda à la poubelle. J'ai tenu ma main dans un geste de «hors temps». «Les gars, arrêtez," je leur ai dit, aussi fermement que je le pouvais.

"Mais c'est un loup-garou," Edward se plaint.

«Et c'est un vampire," Jacob tiré en arrière.

"Et je suis une putain Vierge," J'ai pratiquement crié. Edward et Jacob avait l'air surpris.

«Les gars, je veux dire. J'en ai marre de vos combats», murmurai-je.

Edward soupira et se leva. «Je vais attendre dans le salon», murmura-t-il.

Je soupirai et s'assit à côté de Jake qui avait quelques bouchées de pizza à gauche. «Jake, Edward déjà promis qu'il allait essayer d'être gentil avec vous lors de notre voyage, et je veux que tu me promettes que trop,» ai-je murmuré.

Jacob a poussé son dernier morceau de pizza dans sa bouche, avant de se lever et de vider la boîte en carton dans le bac. Il a terminé un soda, et j'ai choisi le l'un l'autre. "Je ne promets que, parce que je tiens mes promesses." Il grogna.

"Jake, s'il vous plaît», murmurai-je.

Jacob ne dit rien. Il a juste pris une longue bouffée de soude. «Pour moi», j'ai plaidé, et Jacob soupira.

"Je ne vais pas le tuer, je le promets" Il a promis, et je soupirai. Cela était probablement le meilleur que j'obtiendrais.

J'ai soupiré: «Merci, je suppose», répondis-je, et Jacob eut achevé son soda, et jeta la boîte dans le bac.

Jacob hocha la tête, «Pas de problème», murmura-t-il, et nous avons tous deux dirigés vers la salle de séjour. À ma grande surprise, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous dans le salon.

Rosalie me regarda, et son regard est devenu encore plus glacial qu'elle a remarqué Jake.

«Prêt à partir?" Alice gazouillait.

J'ai hoché la tête, et Jake et j'ai suivi le reste d'entre eux à l'extérieur. Jake a traîné son sac lourd, et Edward se précipita à l'étage pour obtenir le mien. Quand Edward revint vers le bas avec mon sac, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille, et porté mon sac avec son autre main.

Nous avons mis mon sac et celui de Jake à l'arrière d'un camion d'Emmett, qui était le seul véhicule assez grand pour nous transporter tous, alors nous sommes tous écrasés po Emmett était au volant, avec Rosalie assis par lui. Jake, Edward et moi étions au milieu, et Alice et Jasper assis à l'arrière. J'ai rapidement envoyé un texto à Charlie pour lui faire savoir que nous partions alors je s'adossai contre Edward. Je soupirai comme Emmett a démarré le moteur du camion. Mystic Falls, nous voilà.

* * *

**_Voili voilou, je vous dit à dans a peut près 1 mois_**

**_Momoii94220_**

**_Ps: je recherche toujours une ou un Beta_**

**_sa ne ferai pas trop de mal je pense, j'en suis même sûr_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, bonjour,**_

_**Voilà enfain le chapitre 2 je m'xcuse pour la syntaxe des phrases mais avec mes epreuve je risque de vous faire attendre alors je vous publie ce chapitre sans correction de syntaxe.**_

_**j'aimerais remercier DivineLife pour ses reviews c'est tres sympas de sa part.**_

_**Voila et bonne lecture.**_

_**PS: si cela interesse quel qu'un je recherche une ou un (il ne faut pas exclure les garçons) Beta pour corriger et revoir la syntaxe (surtout en ce moment) de mes chapitre. Voila maintenant je vous laisse reelement a votre lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Flight**_

**Bella P.O.V  
**  
"Alice,peut tu s'il te plaît arrêter de parler des vêtements que tu a emballé pour moi?" Plaidais je en la regardant, elle s'etait assise a coter de moi pendant que nous attendion notre vol.

Elle eu l'aire insulter, "Pourquoi?" voulut elle savoir.

«Parce que c'est ennuyeux,» lui dis-je honnêtement. Edward eut un petit rire, et je me suis penché contre lui. Il était assis sur mon autre côté, et il écoutait son iPod, Claire De Lune. Il m'avait proposé d'écouter avec lui, mais Alice avait parlé mon oreille.

Alice leva les yeux: «Tu sais que je t'ai un peu de parfum nouveau? Cette nouvelle Britney Spears un» Elle a continué, comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je gémis, et juste se leva et commença à travers le salon où Jacob jouait sur sa gameboy. Oui, il l'était. Je lui ai souri, plopping sur la chaise de son. "Hey Jake, comment vas-tu?" Demandai-je en regardant par-dessus son épaule lors du match. Quelque chose avec ce mec Mario.

Jake a juré qu'il «morte». Il leva les yeux vers moi, l'air ennuyé. «Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire," Il plaisantait, et je levai les yeux.

«Je ne savais même pas que vous avez aimé jouer à des jeux vidéo», murmurai-je.

Jake hocha la tête: «Je suis juste ennuyé. Pourquoi ne pas paniquer cet avion venir?" Il a demandé, en regardant vers le ciel.

Comme par magie, le son sur les haut-parleurs est sorti fort et clair. "Numéro de vol 645 à Virginia, tous les passagers embarquent," La dame de sa voix chanson chanter.

"Oui!" Jacob pleurait, et il a commencé avec moi vers la porte. Edward est venu, et a mis son bras autour de moi. Alice était maintenant en discutant avec Jasper, qui avait l'air ennuyé et fatigué. Rose était à la recherche de quelque chose sur son iPhone de couleur rose et Emmett avait son bras autour d'elle.

Nous avons vérifié nos billets, et bientôt nous sommes arrivés dans l'avion. L'hôtesse nous a conduits à nos sièges en première classe, et j'ai souri comme je me suis assis, et Edward se laissa glisser à côté de moi. Alice et Jasper étaient derrière nous, Rosalie et Emmett derrière eux, et Jacob était en face de nous.

Il me sourit, comme il est rentré dans son jeu vidéo.

Je soupira et se pencha ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il me tendit un côté de son casque iPod, et je les ai pris, heureusement. "Dieu merci, enfin la paix et la tranquillité», murmurai-je, et Edward sourit.

"Alice un peu trop, hein?" Il murmura, en regardant en arrière à Alice qui était encore à bavarder avec Jasper, oublieux de notre conversation.

«Oui, un peu. Et je cohabitation avec elle," je lui ai dit.

"Lucky you. Bonne chance avec ça," murmura Edward.

Alice regarda nous », j'ai entendu ça, Edward,» répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, mais n'importe qui pourrait dire qu'elle plaisantait.

«Qu'est-ce, Allie? Je le pensais dans le bon sens, je le jure,« Il a menti.

J'ai souri, et Alice roula juste des yeux, et fouilla dans son sac pour sortir un magazine de shopping. Elle a commencé à montrer Jasper certaines choses, et en ce moment j'ai vraiment senti désolé pour le mec. Mais pas assez pour changer de place avec lui.

Je me retournai vers Edward. "N'oubliez pas votre promesse», je lui ai rappelé, secousses mon doigt dans la direction de Jacob.

Edward hocha la tête, «bien sûr, aimer," murmura-t-il, en embrassant ma joue.

J'ai souri, «Bien», répondis-je, reposer mes jambes sur le dos de la chaise de Jacob. Il n'avait même pas remarqué, il était trop occupé à être absorbé dans le match.

"Le vol est sur le point de décoller. Veuillez sécuriser votre ceinture de sécurité. Répétez, s'il vous plaît sécuriser vos ceintures," Une voix de femme sortit de ces haut-parleurs.

Je grogna, et ne bougea pas, mais je me sentais Edward attacher la ceinture autour de moi. "Edward," je me suis plaint.

Edward soupira, "Il suffit de le garder pendant votre sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous décoller,« Il m'a dit.

Je levai les yeux, mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de se concentrer. Au lieu de cela, je me suis concentré sur la musique et le laisser me prendre pour un autre monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion a décollé, et quand il était dans l'air, j'ai pris ma ceinture large.

«Heureux maintenant?" Demanda Edward, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai hoché la tête, comme une hôtesse est venu avec un chariot de boissons. "Vous voulez boire quelque chose?" Elle a demandé, en regardant tous les deux. Elle sourit à Edward, et il était évident qu'elle le vérifier, mais Edward n'a même pas la remarquer. Il s'était tourné vers moi.

"Que voulez-vous, l'amour?" Il a demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules, «Un jus d'orange s'il vous plaît," je l'ai dit, et la dame m'a versé un.

"Rien d'autre?" Elle a demandé, en regardant spécifiquement à Edward.

"Non merci,» répondit-il en souriant un peu à elle.

J'ai pris mon jus et il but une gorgée. "Combien de temps dure ce vol censé être à nouveau?" Demandai-je en regardant Edward.

Il soupira: «Je pense qu'il est 5 heures," murmura-t-il.

"Il s'agit en fait 5 ans et demi," Alice corrigée derrière nous.

Je soupirai, et bu mon verre.

5 minutes plus tard,

«Bella, tu veux venir regarder le magazine de mode avec moi?" Demanda Alice, plein d'espoir.

J'ai fait semblant de dormir, la remise Edward ma boisson. Je fermai les yeux, et je n'ai vraiment laisser aller au sommeil après quelques minutes. Le dernier son que j'ai entendu était petit rire d'Edward, et je l'ai senti glisser sa veste autour de moi.

Alice P.O.V

"Jasper, je dois donc faire cette robe,» murmurai-je à mon mari, quand j'ai vu que Bella était endormi.

J'ai entendu rire Edward, et j'ai rétréci les yeux au ciel.

Jasper sourit à côté de moi: «Bien sûr, le miel. Obtenez ce que vous voulez,» répondit-il, et je rayonnait de lui.

J'ai eu ma tête sur ses genoux, et mes jambes étaient contre la fenêtre de l'avion. J'ai regardé en arrière à Rosalie et Emmett comme je l'ai retourné une autre page du magazine.

Rosalie a été jouer à un jeu sur son iPhone et Emmett l'observait.

"Whatcha faisant, Rose?" Je lui ai demandé, le tournage de son mon sourire le plus irrésistible.

Rose sourit pendant une seconde, "Emmett et moi jouons tourner la bouteille», murmura-t-elle, et Emmett sourit.

Je hochai la tête et se tourna vers mon magazine. C'est alors que mes yeux se figea dans la position que j'avais tellement habitués à. J'ai eu une vision.

Nous étions dans ce genre de restaurant et le nom sur l'enseigne Je me suis inscrit il a été appelé le gril Mystic Falls. Nous étions assis autour d'une grande table. Il y avait une fille avec des cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns; l'homme d'avant. Par ce que les gens l'appeler, elle s'appelait Elena. Son petit ami est un vampire qui a bu le sang des animaux comme nous. Il avait l'air un peu comme Edward, sauf aux yeux verts, et un regard pensif sur son visage. Stefan par ce que les autres disaient. Il y avait quelques humains d'autres qui traînaient, une jeune fille blonde et mec, et il y avait une autre fille avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, qui n'était pas humain. Elle était une sorcière? Son nom était Bonnie, et nous avons été traîner avec eux; riant et plaisantant. C'est Noël. A en juger par les décorations au moins. Et Emmett portait son jokey de Santa chemise.

La vision prit fin, et j'étais de retour dans l'avion. Jasper me regardait concerné, et Edward le regardait aussi. Il avait vu la vision de mon esprit, alors.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Jasper, en caressant ma joue.

J'ai souri: «C'est un autre flash-back avec les gens que nous allons rencontrer. La fille humain est appelé Elena, et son petit ami vampire est appelé Stefan. L'autre garçon aux cheveux noirs que j'ai vu est avant nulle part pour être vu», murmurai-je, d'une voix si calme aucun être humain serait capable d'entendre.

Jasper hocha la tête, et je me suis levé et reposé ma tête sur son épaule. J'ai regardé le magazine de mode, ennuyez.

«Ce vol est beaucoup trop long», je me suis plaint.

Jasper eut un petit rire: «Tu es le seul qui a insisté pour aller« Il m'a rappelé.

J'ai souri aussi, "Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que je serais tellement ennuyé», murmurai-je.

Jasper sourit, une lueur dans ses yeux venir topaze de couleur. «Je vais vous faire un-bored", murmura-t-il, poussant le magazine de mode dans mon sac, et me tirant sur ses genoux.

J'ai poussé mes cheveux noirs de mes yeux, et lui sourit. Ses yeux topaze fumaient et je me suis soudain souvenu qu'il était beau. Je lui caressa la joue et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miens dans la plus douce étreinte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes embrassés, ou blotti, mais bientôt la voix féminine a annoncé que nous étions d'atterrissage et que nous devrions attacher nos ceintures. J'ai hâte Jaspers-dessus de nous, mais il est resté blotti contre lui.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, comme l'avion a commencé à débarquer. J'ai sauté hors de ses bras quand l'avion se pose. J'ai traîné son bras et nous avons commencé vers l'entrée de l'avion. Edward était un soutien à la recherche Bella endormie, et Rosalie et Emmett étaient la suite. Jacob était quelque part derrière nous aussi, je pouvais sentir son doggy-comme le parfum.

Nous avons rapidement pris nos sacs, puis dirigés hors de l'aéroport, où un grand taxi nous attendait. J'avais bien sûr réservé. J'ai pris près de Jasper, Bella et Edward sur mon autre côté.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient forcés de s'asseoir par Jacob et Rosalie regarda comme si elle allait vomir. Je ris, et se renversa dans Jasper, qui a poussé une mèche de cheveux de mes yeux.

"Où aller?" Le chauffeur de taxi a demandé.

"Le Mystic Falls Lodge, à Mystic Falls», murmurai-je, sachant que c'était sur une heure et demie de l'aéroport État de Virginie.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête, et démarra la voiture. Bella dormait sur le bras d'Edward à nouveau.

«Combien de temps peut-elle dormir?" Demandai-je, et Edward soupira.

«Elle est fatiguée. Laissez, s'il vous plaît," Il a plaidé.

J'ai hoché la tête, se retournant vers Jasper. J'aurais voulu dormir pour laisser le temps passer. Je m'ennuyais d'avions et de voitures. Chanceux Bella, elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux et d'être à l'auberge. Au lieu de cela, j'ai juste appuyé ma tête contre l'épaule de Jasper, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Même si je savais que je ne dors pas, il était à l'aise dans la respiration parfum de Jasper. Il m'a embrassé sur le front, et j'ai souri, en espérant pour le trajet en voiture pour bientôt fini.

Elena P.O.V

J'ai souri en m'allonger sur mon lit. Mes meilleures amies, Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes étaient assis près de moi. "Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?" Bonnie a demandé, paresseusement. Nous étions chez moi, et c'était les vacances de Noël.

Je sourit de nouveau: «Je ne suis pas sûr», ai-je murmuré.

Caroline sourit: «Je suis. Tu vas sortir avec Stefan duh. Et je suis avec Matt, Bonnie et peut juste ...» Elle se tut, comme je lui ai envoyé un regard d'avertissement.

"Bonnie peut sortir avec Stefan et moi», ai-je murmuré.

Bonnie a juste secoué la tête: «Je n'ai pas envie de traîner," répondit-elle, ses yeux verts honnête.

"Pourquoi?" Caroline demandé, et je l'ai poussé fortement dans les côtes. Grammes de Bonnie était mort quelques semaines auparavant, et Bonnie était allé passer une semaine avec son père, avant de revenir à Mystic Falls pour rester avec sa mère, qui venait de s'installer en arrière.

Téléphone cellulaire Caroline soudainement bourdonnaient et elle se précipita hors de la chambre pour y répondre.

J'ai tiré sur Bonnie un «désolé» look.

Bonnie secoua la tête, "C'est bon Elena. Je ne vous énervez pas plus à ce sujet, je suis d'accord, je sais grammes est allé à une meilleure place, je suis juste un peu en colère contre Stefan et Damon:« Elle répondu.

J'ai mis mon bras autour de ma meilleure amie. «Bon Bon, je suis tellement désolé », murmurai-je.

Soudain tante Jenna m'appelait dans l'escalier. "Quoi?" Je lui ai dit de sauter et se dirigeant vers elle.

«Es-tu libre dès maintenant Elena?" demanda t elle.

J'ai haussé les épaules, «Relativement. Quoi de neuf?" Demandai-je.

Tante Jenna sourit: «Pourriez-vous me faire une petite faveur?" Elle a plaidé.

J'ai hoché la tête: «Oui, quoi?" J'ai interrogé.

"J'ai besoin de vous pour aller réserver une chambre dans le Lodge Mystic Falls pour un de mes clients qui vient de séjourner pour les vacances de Noël," Elle a expliqué. Elle sortit de l'argent et me le tendit.

J'ai hoché la tête à nouveau: «Bien sûr, je vais y aller maintenant», lui dis-je.

Tante Jenna m'a remercié et je me suis dirigé pour expliquer à Caroline et Bonnie ce que je ferais. "Ce n'est pas grave, je dois aller aider ma mère décompresser." Bonnie murmura, à partir de la salle.

"Et Matt vient de m'appeler;. Il me rejoin au grill Viens avec Stefan lorsque vous avez terminé?" Elle a demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules: «D'accord», murmurai-je, saisissant ma veste et me dirigeant vers la porte. Caroline m'a suivie, mais au lieu d'aller dans sa voiture. Je suis aller dans la miennne , et j'ai rouler vers le plus prestigieux hôtel de Mystic Falls. Je ne savais pas que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer des gens qui allaient changer les plans de mes vacances.

* * *

**_Cela vous a t il plue? _**

**_A bientot pour le prochain chapitre_**


	4. Pub

Bonjour bonjour,Et non desolé ce n'est pas un chapitre

Je traduit en ce moment 5 autre fiction qui sont:

- Changed In A Heartbeat: DemitrixBella

_Bella Swan a pensé qu'elle aimerait toujours Edward Cullen. Mais, quand elle entre chez les Volturi, elle constate que tout va changé en un clin d'œil._

- I Did it Because I Love You!: " " "

_Bella pensait qu'elle avait enfin la vie parfaite avec Edward et ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Le jour de leur mariage, elle attrape alors qu'il la trompait. En colère, elle le quitte. Où va la vie à partir de là?_

- No More Nice Bella: " " "

_Edward quitte Bella, mais au lieu de devenir un zombie, elle veut se venger, et si elle voire les volturi afin qu'ils la transforme et et l'aide à se venger, elle tombe amoureuse à l'improviste_

- ti amo: " " "

_Edward a gardé un secret que Rose ne peut plus garder. Bella s'enfuit en Italie. trouverat-elle l'amour à nouveau ou vat elle revenir à Edward? Commence juste avant le mariage._

- A Little Bit Stronger: AlecxBella

_Il est défini à partir de la plongée de la falaise dans New Moon, seul différence. Quand Alice revient et dit à Bella certaines mauvaises nouvelles. Après quelques conseils, elle commence en train de devenir elle-même à nouveau. Après une nuit de filles se passe mal et peu de caractère sauve._

* * *

Dite ce que vous en penser


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Elena**_

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Réveille-toi, mon amour. Nous sommes au Mystic Falls Lodge," Edwards voix me éclaté de mon profond sommeil. J'ai ouvert les yeux une fraction infime de voir que nous étions dans un taxi, au moins Edward et moi étions. Alice, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob étaient à l'extérieur du taxi, décharger leurs sacs. "Réveille-toi, mon amour. Nous sommes au Mystic Falls Lodge," Edwards voix me éclaté de mon profond sommeil. J'ai ouvert les yeux une fraction infime de voir que nous étions dans un taxi, au moins Edward et moi étions. Alice, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob étaient à l'extérieur du taxi, décharger leurs sacs.

Je bâille endormi et laisser Edward me tirer dans ses bras et à l'extérieur de la cabine. Il a rapidement payé le chauffeur, puis m'a aidé à prendre mon sac. Je l'ai traîné, Edward à côté de moi avec son propre bagage, et nous avons suivi les autres dans l'hôtel.

C'était un grand hôtel de luxe, facilement un 5 étoiles dont une avec un grand hall d'entrée luxueux, coûteux recherche de meubles et certains ascenseurs sur le côté. Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Alice est allé à la réception pour obtenir nos clés de chambre, et je me tenais avec Rosalie et Jacob savourant la beauté de l'hôtel. Ouvrez les portes se à notre droite et à gauche, et regardant à l'intérieur, j'ai pu voir qu'il y avait une qui a conduit à une piscine couverte, un à un restaurant et un à une sorte de chambre avec une boule disco au milieu et un bar sur une côté. Et que c'était sans compter les autres portes de l'autre côté de la pièce que je ne pouvais pas voir dans.

"Wow," murmurai-je, et Rosalie sourit un peu à côté de moi.

"C'est le meilleur hôtel de Mystic Falls ou si Alice dit:« Elle a expliqué.

"Et le seul," Une voix mystérieuse venait de derrière nous. Rosalie, Jake et je me retournai pour trouver cet homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs souriant à nous guingois. Il était beau, pas plus que beau, il était inhumaine magnifique, presque aussi beau que Edward. Il était vêtu d'un blouson de cuir noir, un jean noir et un noir à encolure en V polo sous la veste. Sur sa main gauche, il portait une médaille d'argent belle et anneau bleu qui ressemblait à une sorte de bijou de famille.

Lorsque aucun de nous ne dit rien, il a tendu sa main pour nous. «Je suis Damon Salvatore," Il a expliqué.

J'ai pris sa main, nerveusement. «Bella Swan», répondis-je, me sentant rougir comme il a pris mon apparence po Jake n'avait pas l'air très heureux à ce que Damon faisait. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui.

"Jacob Black", murmura-t-Jacob, tendant la main. Damon laisser aller de la mienne, et a pris de Jake.

"Un plaisir", répondit Damon, sonnant presque séduisante. Il se tourna vers Rosalie.

"Et qui est-ce?" Il a demandé, en regardant comme il la déshabillait du regard.

«Je suis Rosalie Hale," Elle lui a dit avec un éclat de ses yeux topaze. Elle n'a pas tendre la main, mais plutôt elle marcha avec sa valise au-dessus de l'endroit où son mari était avec Alice, Jasper et Edward.

"Whoo, on dirait que Rosalie n'était pas très heureux de me rencontrer", a commenté Damon, gardant ses yeux sur moi.

J'ai hoché la tête, et je me sentais Jake glisser son bras protecteur autour de moi.

«Est-elle votre petite amie?" Damon demanda Jacob, mais ses yeux restèrent sur moi tout le temps. Il se faisait un peu bizarre.

Jacob secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il colla ses yeux vers le sol, et Damon se contenta de sourire: «Honte», murmura-t-il, mais il ne sonne pas comme si c'était une honte.

Ce moment, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie a commencé vers nous. Damon regarda, "Votre famille, hein?" Il a demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules, «En quelque sorte," ai-je répondu.

"Eh bien, je vais vous voir autour. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer à la fois», murmura-t-Damon, me sourit une dernière fois avant de glisser dans le restaurant.

J'ai poussé Jake et il leva les yeux au sol. «Quel homme étrange», ai-je murmuré à moi-même.

Jacob hocha la tête: «Il est étrange. Il ya quelque chose d'inhumain de lui:« Il siffla la dernière partie si bas je viens juste attrapé.

J'ai haussé les épaules: «Je ne sais pas," j'ai commenté maladroitement, comme Alice a dansé avec moi.

«Bella, Bella, Bella. Venez voir notre chambre!" Elle s'écria, en faisant glisser ma main vers les ascenseurs.

"Qu'en est-il mon sac?" Je lui ai demandé, en désignant ma valise.

"Le chasseur va l'obtenir," Elle a expliqué en montrant un homme, vêtu d'or et bleu et un chapeau bleu, qui ramassait nos bagages et de le mettre sur un chariot.

J'ai hoché la tête, et lui laisser me glisser dans l'ascenseur. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper serra en trop, mais le groom et Jake allaient devoir attendre pour le prochain tour. «Ce numéro de chambre?" Je lui ai demandé.

"Chambre 236:" Alice pleurait, sonnant plus d'un peu excité. Je me tournai vers Edward, qui souriait de son beau sourire tordu. Je lui sourit en retour.

Ensuite, l'ascenseur s'est arrêté et les portes se sont ouvertes. Alice me tira et me traîna vers une porte qui portait le numéro '236 'sur l'or. Elle glissée sur la touche sur le côté de la porte, et poussa la porte. Puis elle tira mon bras si fort que je pensais que ça allait sortir de son logement.

"Allez, allez, allez," Elle a exhorté, en claquant la porte derrière nous. Je levai les yeux, mais la laisse me glisser dans le couloir dans notre chambre, ce que je réalise maintenant était une suite.

Il a été peint d'une couleur bouton d'or de détente, et a eu quelques appliques sur elle, éclairant la chambre, donc il a eu une lueur romantique. Deux lits simples ont été placés au milieu de la pièce, avec un mur entier d'une armoire en face d'elle. Il y avait une télévision dans un coin de la chambre, et un bureau avec du papier et des stylos sur l'autre coin. Une salle sur le côté conduit à une salle de bain, et il y avait une autre petite pièce qui ressemblait il était pour le stockage ou quelque chose.

Je me laissai tomber sur un lit, sentant que c'était aussi doux que fesses d'un bébé. "I love it", j'ai dit à Alice, qui avait l'air fier comme Artaban.

«Je savais que vous viendriez," Elle a commenté, perché sur l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et le groom a dans nos sacs et les a placés sur le côté de la salle. Alice lui laissé des pourboires généreux, puis referma la porte derrière lui quand il a quitté.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et commence à déballer, pliant soigneusement les choses dans l'armoire. Je soupirai, et a commencé à faire le mien aussi, découvrir des vêtements de plus en plus que je ne pourrais jamais le retirer. Quand nous avons terminé, nous a poussé les valises sous le lit, et je me suis dirigé dans la salle de bain pour me laver le visage.

Je suis sorti à nouveau de trouver l'expression d'Alice gelé comme elle regarda le garde-robe. J'ai alors réalisé qu'elle avait une vision. J'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle et attendit qu'elle sortit de lui, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

«Qu'avez-vous vu?" Je lui ai demandé quand elle se frotta les yeux.

"Elena," dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

"C'est l'être humain n'est-ce pas? Qu'en est-elle?" Demandai-je.

"Oui, c'est l'homme, et elle va venir le hall en 30 minutes. Nous avons juste le temps de changer», s'écria-t-elle.

"Devons-nous lui répondre?" J'ai demandé, par paresse que je tombai sur le lit confortable.

Alice hocha la tête: «Ne voulez-vous pas voir un autre homme qui sort avec un vampire? Qui est confrontée aux mêmes problèmes que vous?" Elle a demandé.

J'ai soupiré et a réalisé qu'elle avait un point. Même si être avec Edward et les Cullen était la meilleure chose qu'une fille puisse rêver, il a parfois eu sorte de solitaire ne pas pouvoir en parler avec un autre être humain, qui pourrait comprendre ce que je ressentais et tout.

"Bien, je vais aller prendre une douche puis m'habiller», dis-je, debout et se dirige vers l'armoire. J'ai fouillé à travers elle jusqu'à ce que je trouve une grande serviette de bain, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me suis rapidement démonté et monta dans la douche, transformant l'eau sur. J'ai fermé mes yeux que l'eau chaude est descendu sur ma peau, me réchauffant de haut en bas. J'ai pris une douche rapidement en utilisant les shampooings et revitalisants petits dinky "salon Mystic Falls a à offrir, alors je suis sorti, enveloppé dans la serviette de bain confortable grand.

Je me suis dirigé dans ma serviette pour la garde-robe, et choisi un certain nombre de choses à porter. Je puis se précipita vers la salle de bains avec une paire de Alice beige maigre avait acheté pour moi, et une camisole brune qui était beaucoup trop girly à mon goût mais il le ferait, et quelques ballerines beige, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Je me suis habillé rapidement, avant de procéder à la salle où Alice était en train de mettre sur certains accessoires pour correspondre à sa nouvelle tenue: un tutu blanc, un débardeur rose et quelques appartements blancs.

J'ai tiré mon pinceau dans mes cheveux une ou deux fois pour démêler les noeuds, puis je me suis aspergé avec un peu de parfum Alice avait acheté pour moi. Je puis soupira en regardant au-dessus de ma réflexion. La chemise était vraiment trop girly, mais il aurait à faire.

«Prêt à partir?" Demanda Alice, se tournant vers moi. Je hochai la tête et au bras, nous sommes redescendus à la réception.

«Où en sommes-Édouard et tous ceux?" Je lui ai demandé.

Alice haussa les épaules: «Ils descendent plus tard. Nous avons besoin de rencontrer Elena," s'écria-t-elle, semblant vraiment excité.

Je soupirai, mais n'a pas protesté. Bientôt nous étions en bas et Alice a été la numérisation du lobby avec impatience un signe de «Elena». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher son regard parce que je ne savais même pas ce que Elena ressemblait, ou quoi que ce soit à son sujet, sauf qu'elle sortait avec un vampire et que sa meilleure amie était une sorcière. Et qu'elle connaissait un autre vampire. Mais je ne sais pas ce que l'un d'eux ressemblait.

Les yeux d'Alice alors allumé et elle fit un geste vers une jeune fille qui venait d'ouvrir les portes de la loge et entra Elle regarda autour de mon âge avec cheveux bruns longue ligne droite qui pendait tout le long de son dos. Elle était mince, et habillé dans des vêtements normaux chez les adolescentes: jeans noirs, un chandail blanc et Converse All Stars, et elle avait les yeux bruns de la même couleur que la mienne, mais peut-être un peu plus sombre.

Alice alors, sans aucun avertissement, m'entraîna vers la jeune fille. »Elena!" Elle s'écria, en jetant ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Elena se tourna vers nous, confuse, mais elle embrassa Alice dos tout de même.

"Hey," murmura-t-elle, mais elle avait l'air perplexe et elle avait le droit d'être. J'ai fait signe en souriant faiblement et elle agita le dos.

"Dois-je sais que vous les gars?" Elle a demandé, en fronçant le front mystification.

Alice sourit: «Vous faites maintenant. Je suis Alice. Alice Cullen. Et Elle est Bella Swan," Elle fit un geste

pour moi, et Elena lui rendit son sourire.

"Je suis Elena Gilbert. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment savez-vous mon nom?" Elle a demandé.

«Viens, on va aller dans un endroit privé pour parler», lui dit Alice, en reliant son autre bras qui n'était pas liée à la mienne, à Elena.

Elena haussa les épaules, et laisser glisser Alice nous tous là, à l'extérieur de la loge. Il y avait un couple de bancs à côté d'une forêt de la loge, et tous les 3 d'entre nous assis sur le banc.

«Bon, maintenant dis-moi comment tu sais," Elena commandé.

«Euh, eh bien, je suis psychique. J'ai donc vu dans mes visions que vous et votre meilleur ami qui est une sorcière, Bonnie Bennett, et votre petit ami vampire, Stefan Salvatore et certains autre vampire dont le nom je ne me souviens pas, et mon famille deviendraient de bons amis », murmura-t-Alice.

Elena soupira: «Oh mon dieu. Comment savez-vous qui est mon meilleur ami est? Et Stefan? Comment savez-vous qu'il est un vampire?" Elle a demandé, en gardant sa voix faible, de sorte qu'aucun passant par se ramasser.

Alice sourit béatement, «je vous l'ai dit, El. Je suis psychique. Et moi et ma famille sont des vampires aussi», murmura-t-elle.

Elena avait l'air choqué, "Oh mon dieu. Bella en vampire aussi?" Elle a demandé, en désignant pour moi.

Alice secoua la tête, "Arrêtez de dire Oh mon dieu, et non, elle n'est pas. Elle sort avec mon frère Edward est un vampire qui cependant, Oh Em Gee, nous allons être de très bons amis. Surtout toi et Bella. Nous pouvons tous aller faire du shopping, ça va être vraiment cool », s'écria-t-elle, ses yeux topaze allumer une cigarette.

Elena se tourna vers moi, en regardant vaguement amusé. "Elle est toujours comme ça?" Elle a demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête, en lui souriant. "Assez bien", ai-je murmuré.

Alice regarda insulté: «Que voulez-vous dire comme ça?" Elle a exigé, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et ressemblant à un lutin minuscule ennuyé.

Elena et j'ai éclaté de rire à son expression. Alice fronça les sourcils à nous.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Allie." J'ai dit, en mettant mon bras autour d'elle. «Nous ne pouvons aller faire du shopping bientôt",

Le visage d'Alice se sont illuminés, et son froncement de sourcils a été remplacé par un sourire. "Yay! Quand pouvons-nous aller? Aujourd'hui?" Elle a demandé.

Je secouai la tête: «Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué», expliquai-je, et son visage a légèrement diminué.

Elena était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ferma la bouche. "Quoi?" Alice lui a demandé.

Elena avait l'air hésitant, "Je voulais vous demander. Comment se fait-ce que vos yeux sont de couleur topaze étrange? Et comment se fait que vous n'avez pas une bague?" Elle a demandé.

Alice avait l'air confus pendant une seconde, puis ses lèvres transformé en un sourire. "Oh, ton copain et son frère sont des vampires cambiare. Ceux qui ont régulièrement des yeux de couleur, et ils peuvent maintenir l'alimentation humaine normale. Mais ils ont besoin d'objet spécial de sortir au soleil ou qu'ils se brûle, et ils peuvent mourir en se faisant implanter, "Elle a expliqué, avec enthousiasme.

Elena hocha la tête: «Oui, à peu près tout ce que vous dites est vrai. Qu'en pensez-vous et votre famille, quel type de vampires sont-ils?" Elle a demandé.

Alice haussa les épaules: «Notre espèce n'a pas vraiment de nom," murmura-t-elle.

«Vous savez, mon copain serait tellement excitée de vous rencontrer. Il aime apprendre de nouvelles choses», dit Elena.

Alice avait l'air aussi heureux. "Bien sûr, et vous avez pu rencontrer le reste de la famille. Et le meilleur ami de Bella, Jacob," murmura-t-elle.

J'ai hoché la tête, «Qu'en est-il de répondre à Noël?" J'ai demandé, en indiquant la date de la première qui me vint à l'esprit.

Elena avait l'air excité, "C'est demain", elle fait remarquer.

«Je sais que, si demain?" Demandai-je.

Elena hocha la tête: «Oui. Nous pouvons répondre au Grill Mystic Falls, faites-vous pour savoir où il est?" Elle a demandé.

Nous avons tous deux secoua la tête, mais Alice avait l'air pensif. «Dites-moi. Je me souviendrai», murmura-t-elle, et je l'écoute sur ce qu'Elena a été dit pendant les deux prochaines minutes, elle a essayé d'expliquer à Alice où le Mystic Falls Grill-ce qui est souvent appelé «Le Grill'-est situé par rapport à l'hôtel.

Quand Elena a été fait, elle se tourna vers moi, en regardant la lune. "Je ne peux pas y croire. Vous et moi sommes comme des jumeaux. Nous sommes tous deux vampires rencontre, et nous avons tous deux ont les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns. C'est tellement aimez cool», s'écria-t-elle.

Je souris: «C'est assez impressionnant», commentai-je, réalisant que fut qu'elle disait était vrai, nous étions assez grands.

Tout à coup, la cellule d'Elena a commencé à sonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour elle, avant de regarder l'écran. Elle a ensuite repris, et se leva et marcha un peu loin pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Quand elle avait marché hors de portée, je me tournai vers Alice qui avait l'air comme si elle allait éclater de bonheur.

«Nous allons avoir un autre copain du shopping," Elle s'écria, en regardant si étourdi j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait se mettent à chanter.

Je levai les yeux, comme Elena est venu. «C'était ma tante. Je suis censé être réserver une chambre pour son client, donc je vais juste vous voir demain», a-elle expliqué.

Alice haussa les épaules: «Bien sûr, nous vous verrons ensuite:« Elle pleurait, debout aussi.

J'ai suivi tous les deux de retour dans la loge, et Elena nous a quittés à la réception, après avoir pris nos numéros. Alice puis fit signe à un signe à côté de la porte du restaurant. «Regardez, le dîner est à 15 minutes. Allons chercher le chien, puis vous deux peut descendre à manger. Nous allons attendre pour vous," Elle a expliqué.

J'ai hoché la tête: «Bon, allons chercher Jake," je suis d'accord, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur.

"Oh mon dieu!" Alice a expliqué que nous avons appuyé sur le bouton. Elle fit un geste en direction d'un conseil brillant.

"Quoi?" Je lui ai demandé d'un air las.

Alice sourit: «Il ya une discothèque ce soir paillettes et glamour. Cela commence à 11 heures. Nous devons y aller," Elle s'écria.

Je levai les yeux que l'ascenseur est venu. Nous avons tous deux entrés, et Alice se mit à danser, tout excité. "Arrêtez de faire ça», ai-je murmuré, tirant son bras comme quelques autres personnes est venu dans l'ascenseur air amusé par le comportement d'Alice.

Elle sourit: «Je le ferai si vous êtes d'accord pour aller à la discothèque 'n' G G» Elle a expliqué.

J'ai soupiré: «Je vais venir, Alice. Cela pourrait effectivement être amusant», murmurai-je.

Alice m'a étreint, comme l'ascenseur tiré sur notre niveau. "Cela va être amusant, Bella. Mais d'abord, vous et Fido ont à manger», murmura-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux, "Son nom est Jacob," je lui ai dit que nous sommes sortis de l'ascenseur.

Alice juste haussé les épaules comme elle dansait de nouveau dans notre chambre. Je me suis dirigé vers la chambre 235, un sourire sur mon visage excité. Ce soir, effectivement semblé que cela pourrait être amusant.


End file.
